


So Hungry

by readingblobfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingblobfish/pseuds/readingblobfish
Summary: Beel seeks advice from you on how not to be hungry all the time. And he finds a rather peculiar coping method...
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 480





	So Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok how can you expect me to find a sexy, always hungry himbo demon in an otome game (Obey me) and not to fall for him?  
> Loosely Inspired by a real DDD chat conversation  
> Beel has my heart and he always talks about how MC looks delicious, _oh boy here we go._

### So hungry

Your DDD:

> Beel: Any tips for not getting hungry?  
>  Y/N: *Shocked face emoji*  
>  Beel: Lucifer said the bill’s too high. What if we go broke? That wouldn’t be good. How do you do it?  
>  Y/N: Mhm, I don’t know. Search for a distraction I guess?  
>  Beel: *sad face emoji*  
>  Beel: Ah I’m so hungry…  
>  Y/N: How about you come to my room and we watch a movie?  
>  Beel: We could make popcorn!  
>  Beel: Wait, no…  
>  Beel: Why is this so hard?  
>  Y/N: Come on, you can do it!

  


You’re all set in your pyjama, cozy on your bed, a variety of highly captivating suspense and thriller movies that should leave no time for snacking or even thoughts of snacking.  
It took a while for you to convince Levi to lend them to you.  
You can hear a deep growl before there’s a knock on your door.  
„Come in”, you say and muster up a smile. 

It’s not rare for Beel to look down because he’s hungry, he’s always hungry after all.  
He’s trying his best to be considerate, but it’s downright painful to watch his droopy eyes, his slouched shoulders and sad expression.  
„Ah, I’m so hungry…”, he sighs and you pat the spot right next to you.  
„I’ve borrowed some movies from Levi that are supposed to be super captivating. Maybe they’ll help?”

Beel sighs and puts an hand on his stomach.  
It growls again loudly, almost mimicking the sound of a hellhound on the verge of attacking.  
You don’t know how you should feel about your ability to make that comparison in the first place.  
But it’s Devildom after all.  
„I’ll give it a try…”

He makes himself comfortable on the bed and you put the first movie on.  
Even though you’ve gotten used to your private space being invaded by good looking demons, being alone with Beel always sets your heart aflutter.  
Maybe it’s his kind and calm personality.  
Maybe his good looks, his height, his long limbs and strong arms.  
You know how powerful he is even though he’s easy to appease with food, seldom really angry or down for too long.  
Is there something on his mind besides food and Belphie?

Even though Beel’s stomach growls persistently and his presence is a little distracting you’re somewhat able to focus on the movie about a human being stalked by a variety of demons.  
You grab Beel’s arm out of reflex during a jumpscare.  
„Ah I’m sorry…” you mumble and let go.  
His violet eyes flicker to the screen for a second as if he’s been looking at you the whole time.

The on screen demon bites the leg of the human heroine as Beel’s focus is turned to you again.  
„You look delicious…”, he mumbles, but this time his usual line sounds different.  
Much darker.  
He grabs your arms as the heroine screams and hovers over you.  
You’re no match for his strength, he presses you down without effort, his fingers like shackles around your wrists.

A part of you is genuinely scared, another part of you sees something else in his eyes.  
You’re completely still, trying to contemplate if you should scream.  
But Beel wouldn’t harm you, no matter how hungry he is, would he?  
He looks at you, face flushed and a pained expression on his face.

„You smell delicious as well…”  
He bows down and you close your eyes, awaiting horrible pain, when you feel a shy lick on your neck.  
Beel groans in a manner you’ve never heard before and heat pools in your own stomach, a different kind of hunger.  
His hands leave your wrists and he entangles his fingers with yours.  
„I’m so hungry…”

You shiver when his lips carefully brush over your neck.  
Hell, you’re lucky demons can’t read thoughts, because you’re pretty sure you’re brain produced a „Yes! God, FUCK me” just seconds ago.  
Beel is trembling, obviously doing his best to hold back.  
Is this what you think it is?  
If not, you’re in trouble.  
You affirmingly squeeze his big hands.  
Beel sighs as he takes in the scent of your skin.

Heat fills your whole body and you press your legs together as he covers your neck in wet kisses.  
„Delicious”, he mumbles, his voice so low and raspy it makes you shiver with pleasure.  
You want to taste him as well.  
But he suddenly parts from you with a low grumble and covers his face as he gets some distance.

„I’m sorry…”, he mumbles and rubs his face.  
Watching him so puzzled and helpless is terribly cute and it makes your whole body throb with want.  
You feel the physical need to hold him.  
„It’s okay”, you tell him and rub his arm.

Beel looks at you with a dazed expression, tension finally falling from him.  
You can’t help but notice the bulge in his pants and try to make a move.  
Carefully you ruffle through his red hair.  
It’s so soft.  
He lets out a purr, before grabbing your shoulders looking serious.

„Don’t tempt me”, he says, his grip firm, but the sound of his voice so weak.  
„It’s okay…”, you repeat looking him in the eye, ready to be devoured by him.  
He furrows his brows as if he’s in pain as you trace the line of his chin with your fingers.  
„Y/N…”, he pleads as you move closer, his arms no longer trying to keep you away.

You close in on him, getting lost in his beautiful eyes before you focus on his mouth.  
Just a few inches and your lips will be touching.  
Your heart hammers loud in your chest and you can feel Beel’s hot breath on your skin already.  
His hands are resting on your shoulders, gently squeezing, getting impatient.

A last glance up to meet his eyes, dark and clouded with lust and hunger.  
Then you dare to kiss him.  
When your soft lips brush against his, he groans, his arms immediately wrapping around you to pull you closer.  
As expected Beel’s kisses are hungry and demanding.

He nibbles on your lip to get you to open your mouth, so he can worm his tongue inside.  
When you part your lips, he gets even more assertive, your teeth almost crash with the stormy kisses you exchange.  
It’s as if Beel wants to taste everything of you, when he sucks on your tongue and presses his big body against yours.  
His clothed erection bumps against your stomach.

This could be a spicy situation if any of the other demons walk in.  
But you don’t care.  
All you want to do is being closer to Beel, feel him all over you.  
And luckily his intentions seem to be similar.

His hands wander beneath your shirt to squeeze your breasts as he parts from you only to catch his breath.  
„Mhm you taste so good”, he hums and swiftly takes off your shirt and bra.  
The cold air causes you to shiver but Beel’s mouth is there to help, covering the exposed skin with heated kisses.

He gets more bold while your whole body feels like it’s melting and you have a hard time focusing on anything but the pleasure.  
Softly he lays you on your back as you cling to his strong arms.  
He’s radiating heat, how can he be comfortable with all those clothes on?  
He’s starting to work on your pants, tearing and pulling to reveal more of your delicious body to him.

„Not fair”, you mumble as your mind grows more hazy.  
„Mhm?”, Beel flicks his tongue against your nipple while his free hand takes care of the other one. „What’s unfair?”  
He presses a kiss onto your other nipple, hands starting to gently knead your boobs.  
His fingers are so big, they easily cup your breasts and he knows how to massage them.  
„You… You’re still dressed… and I’m almost naked…”

Beel rises and blinks in confusion, before he laughs and takes his jacket and shirt off.  
„Better?”  
You don’t have a lot of time to take in the full glory of his muscular chest, because he puts butterfly kisses on your stomach.  
_He’s teasing you!_

He knows exactly what he’s doing, unexpectedly naughty of him.  
With swift movements your pants come off and it’s just your panties left.  
He bites your thigh and takes a deep breath, inhaling your scent.  
„Beel…”, you beg and he chuckles, his laugh vibrating on your sensitive skin as he pulls you closer.

„I’ve wanted to taste this for a while…”  
His confession almost makes you cum even before his lips latch onto the wet spot in your panties.  
He licks against the fabric and you can’t contain a loud moan.  
„Fucking delicious…”, he growls and it feels like the room is filled with electricity, your skin crawling with pleasure.

Your panties don’t last long.  
Beel drapes your legs over his shoulders and grabs your hips.  
You want to feel him so bad, yet you’re not sure if you’re ready for it.  
His tongue glides along your entrance already causing you to moan and grab his hair.

 _This is bad.  
If he keeps doing this, you’re going to scream and everyone’s going to hear.  
They’re gonna come here and see what’s going on, witnessing you bare and vulnerable and…_  
Beel’s lips close around your pearl and sucks.  
_So fucking turned on._

He slurps as his tongue glides through your wet folds, gathering the wetness that won’t stop flowing.  
Your clit is swollen and hot, throbbing with want as he finally pushes the tip of his tongue inside.  
He’s a noisy eater and he groans and purrs his hands gently massaging your hips as he holds your squirming body in place.  
Beel’s greedy and he takes his time to explore your dripping cunt with his mouth, licking, kissing and sucking.

You thrash your legs when his tongue hits a funny spot inside of you.  
He chuckles, his hot breath and the vibrations sending you over the edge.  
Beel holds your body down, so he can feel your walls contort around his tongue and mouth, liquids just flowing out of you.

„Now you’re being unfair. Keeping that cute moans of you…”, he complains before making a move on your pussy again.  
Out of reflex you covered your mouth with both of your hands.  
Your cunt is still so sensitive and all it needs for you to go are a few more licks and kisses and a harsh suck on your pearl.  
You squeal, digging your fingers into his hair.

Your whole body is flooded with heat and electricity.  
Then the power flows out of you, your whole body feeling like pudding.  
Out of breath you gently pull on his hair to give you a break before you faint from pleasure.  
Your grasp is even weaker, but Beel pauses.

It’s embarassing but he seems to be pleased with your scream as he kisses your inner thigh.  
„So fucking good”, he hums.  
„Please…”  
„Please what?”  
He finally gets up from between your leg and kisses his way back to your neck.

His hands roam and gently stroke over your tingling body, admiring every inch of it.  
When he lays on top of you for another deep kiss, you can taste your own juices on his tongue.  
And you can feel the raging boner in his pants.  
Carefully you let your fingers wander trying to undo the zipper.

You need him.  
You need all of him inside of you.  
_Now._

Beel licks all over your face playfully, before nibbling on your earlobe.  
You gently rub his clothed erection before you proceed to open the zipper.  
He helps by undoing his belt, but before you can wrap your fingers around his shaft, he pulls away.  
You let out a displeased mewl, yet the sight of him all worked up and naked isn’t all that bad.

His face is flushed, he’s breathing heavily and his dick is even bigger than you expected, standing upright.  
Your mind is blurry and hazy from pleasure and hormones, otherwise you might’ve been a bit worried.  
He bows down and you open your legs obediently, but he withholds it from you.  
The tip brushes against your stomach.

You can feel it’s hot and throbbing, precum leaking from the tip.  
„We have a contract. But if we do this it’s going to be different. Still, if you feel uncomfortable, order me to stop and I will”, he mumbles into the skin of you neck, licking and kissing.  
Gently you let your hands wander, the little break giving you enough power to move again.  
Your fingers trail from his chest down to his hips and loins.  
Beel looks down at you, strained smile on his lips as you nod.

Finally he lets you touch his dick and his expression as you rub your thumb over the tip is way too cute.  
You spread your legs and guide him, the thought of him finally entering you almost making you cum again.  
Your needy pussy is still wet with your juices and his saliva.  
Beel carefully moves, pushing slowly.

His cock spreads your lips and you breath in harshly as the tip breaks down the last little resistance.  
„Are you okay?”, he asks, peppering your face with kisses.  
„Yeah… It’s so big…”  
„Heh”, he chuckles and pushes further.  
Your fingernails dig into his skin, as his dick spreads you wide.

Breathing feels difficult, the heat is overwhelming but there’s so much pleasure accompanying it.  
Beel groans and pushes some more, sighing happily when his balls touch your skin.  
For a split second you swear you could see his horns and wings, but with a blink it’s gone.  
It feels as if a wave of power rolls over you, setting your whole body on fire.

As if the pleasure has tripled, you’re almost drooling for him now.  
His hands moves to your middle, pushing down on your stomach to see how far he’s reached.  
He kisses you passionately.  
„I’ll move now”, he growls.  
You just nod and hold onto him.

He’s so big.  
How is this…?  
You yelp as he pulls out and thrusts back into you with more force than you expected.  
The tip of his ticks bumps against your cervix.

„F-fuck”, you moan as Beel carefully picks up his pace.  
He’s moving slow at first, pulling out completely and gliding back inside, feeling the shape of your pussy.  
You can certainly feel all of his huge cock, the veins along the shaft, his swollen balls slapping against your clit.  
He fills you up completely and somehow he is able to use his hands and mouth as well, while all you can do is moan and cling onto him.

„You okay?”, he asks and you somehow get a gibberish „Yes” out, signalling him to go faster.  
And it seems there’s no stopping him now.  
He grabs your hips, stabilising you as he jolts his hips forward.  
A loud moan escapes your lips and Beel grins happily, planting a kiss on the corner of your mouth.

The speed is insane and his dick hits this certain spot every time.  
It only takes a few more of those quick, pointed thrusts and you almost bite his lip bloody when you climax.  
Your whole body seems to convulse and pulsate and Beel lets out a breathy laugh, purring and kissing you hungrily.  
He’s insatiable and he’s got stamina.

Your pussy sucks him in, greedily trying to milk this huge cock.  
But Beel knows how to play this game.  
With one hand still on your hip, the other one snakes in between your legs and rubs circles over your clit.  
The friction alongside his never stopping thrusts are too much.

Your whole body feels so good and this time you right out scream his name, unable to control the volume.  
It only seems to motivate him to go faster and harder.  
Slick, wet sounds and moans fill the room.  
Beel has a strong hold of your hips as he hammers into you, your whole body feeling like lava.  
Your eyes roll back in your head, your toes curl and you bite your lip as he pushes you over the edge again.  
He arches forward, his lips searching for your mouth, demanding sloppy wet kisses as he moves in and out with force and speed.

Suddenly you feel his pace staggering, he hisses and you can feel it, his hot dick throbbing inside of you.  
The tip of his fat dick slips through your cervix, causing you to see stars when thick ropes of cum are pumped right into your womb, filling it quickly.  
Beel sighs happily, still humping you as his cock won’t stop spurting semen.  
You’re overflowing with his gooey, sticky demon seed.

When he pulls out, you can feel your pussy leaking onto the sheets.  
Beel kisses you again, brushing strands of hair away that stuck to your sweaty face.  
Your body is still convulsing, pussy pumping around nothing.  
Beel rolls to the side and pulls you into an embrace and somehow managing to pull the sheets over your body.

You nuzzle your face into his chest, feeling tired and drained, yet so heavenly satisfied and at peace.  
„Mhm… I want to taste you again”, Beel mumbles and strokes your head, kissing your forehead. „So delicious.”

He’s still there, snoring peacefully next to you, his arms keeping you in a tight embrace.  
You blink and recollect the events of last night only wanting to sink into the sheets and disappear.  
How are you going to face everyone today?  
Beel smacks his lips in his sleep but his eyes fly open the moment you try to wiggle yourself out.

„Mornin’”, he mumbles and digs his nose into your hair, not letting you out of his arms.  
„Beel… I need to pee. And I need a shower.”  
He makes an almost cat like sound of displeasure, but rises with you.  
His hair is dishevelled, his eyes still half closed and he’s looking gorgeous, the sight of his naked body making you blush.

He stretches his limbs as you hurry to the bath.  
When he hears the shower turning on, he joins you however.  
„B-Beel!”, you complain half-heartedly as he follows you, the jet of water hitting his head, and only remnants of it dripping down onto you.

„I want to shower”, you whine, still tired and aching.  
Something hard presses against your back and you blush as Beel playfully bites your shoulder.  
„Told ya, it’s going to be different. Ah, I’m so hungry….”


End file.
